percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallon Corkery
Fallon Corkery is a demi titan daughter of Selene, Titaness of the moon. Appearance Fallon has medium-length reddish-brown hair, and calculating pale blue eyes. She has a scar on her right cheek from before she came to camp. She doesn't know how she got it. She almost always wears her red Phillies baseball cap, even though most other campers despise the team. When not wearing her orange Camp Halfblood t-shirt, she tends to wear yellow, which she claims makes her feel happy. She usually has a thoughtful, serene expression on her face, even when angered. She has a necklace (not shown in picture) shaped like a cresent moon, that can turn into her sword, Moonstrike. She also glows faintly in the dark. Personality Fallon is somewhat of a loner, but will open up if she's around a person long enough. She doesn't usually get angry, and never shows it until it boils over. When she gets over the top furious, she'll scream at you for a few minutes, then calm down and act as though nothing happened. Fallon has trouble showing her emotions, and oftentimes genuinely likes a person, but never says anything. She teases her friends constantly, and is only ever really happy with them. She usually only half-smiles, so making her really laugh is a treat. Stories *'Moonflower'- Fallon is the main character, who has been icily ignored by most campers since she found out she wasn't a demigod. She gets a quest with Nico di Angelo and Mark Little, and discovers a secret the gods have hid for millenia. History Fallon came to camp under mysterious circumstances at the age of four, and stayed year-round,but was never noticed much. She trained very hard, and became an okay fighter. She never knew much about where she came from, and wasn't interested in finding out. When the Titan War occured, she helped out the Apollo cabin with healing, feeling unsure of her skills. Three weeks after the war ended, she was claimed by her titan-goddess mother, Selene. All of her friendships except for one, with a demigoddess named Estelle, evaporated on the spot. She was ignored for the whole year after the war, until a strange prophecy beckoned her... Relationships *'Drake Corkery'- Fallon never saw her father after coming to camp, since he lives in Pennsylvania, and she lives in New York yearround, but has very vague memories of him. She wants to see him again someday, but doesn't know when. *'Estelle Leons'- Fallon's best and only friend at the beginning of Moonflower. She finds Estelle kind of annoying, but still likes her. *'Nico di Angelo'- Fallon likes him okay, but he isn't her friend. She sometimes talks to him, but only while Estelle isn't around. She finds herself wishing a lot that he was her friend. *'Mark Little'- Fallon thinks of him as an amateur, who has no experience in the real world, but still thinks he's a good guy. She gets ticked off ofter at his naivete a lot. She admires his archery skills, though, and his ability to keep his cool in horrible situations. * Mr. D- Creeps her out bigtime. She thinks he shouldn't be allowed around kids, and gets nervous around him. *'Chiron'- Fallon practically worships her trainer, but feels like he's a bit overbearing to her. She does appreciate his attempts to cheer her up, though. *'Selene-' Fallon is mad at her mom for never bothering to talk to her. She wishes her mom cared more, and gave a sign, instead of just claiming her, giving her a sword and being done with it. Fatal Flaws Physical: Fallon is able to shift into a more titanly mindspace, but it often forces her into an uncontrollable bloodlust. Emotional: Fallon is scared of herself, and her abilities. She is unsure of what and who she is, and therefore is manipulatable. Category:Original Character Category:Children of Selene Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:The Millenium Chronicles Category:Demititans